farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Dreams
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Isle of Dreams is an extension of FarmVille and is the 39th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 17th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Isle of Dreams (event). Early access started on May 29th, 2017 for players who are willing to pay . General release for all players was on June 5th, 2017. Early Access With early access you will get: # Isle of Dreams market items # Access to exclusive Isle of Dreams quests & rewards # 1x - ¿Pack? Starter Pack (consumable - value) ## 1x - ## 6x - ¿Consumable1? - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - ¿Consumable2? - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - ¿Consumable3? - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - ¿Consumable4? - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - ¿Consumable5? - (consumable - value each) ## 1x - ¿Animal1? - (animal - value each) ## 1x - ¿Animal2? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree1? Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) # 1x - ¿Combine? Combine - (vehicle - value) # 1x - ¿Animal3? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 2x - Costumes ## 1x - ¿Costume 1? Female Costume - ( value) ## 1x - ¿Costume 2? Male Costume - ( value) # 3x - Exclusive seeds ## ¿Seed1? (land seed) ## ¿Seed2? (land seed) ## ¿Seed3? (land seed) # 1x - Free fuel for vehicles on the farm until June 5, 2017 (General Access) # 1x - Double the bushels when harvesting crops on the farm until June 5, 2017 (General Access) __NOWYSIWYG__ Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Hall of Elder Fairies (main buildable) ## 1x - ¿Building2? (Open all presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - ¿Garage? Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ¿Orchard? Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ¿Pasture? Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - ¿Craftshop? Craftshop ## 1x - ¿Stall? Stall ## 1x - ¿Crafting Building1? (with ¿Product1? ready to harvest) ## 1x - ¿Self-Contained Crafting building1? (Self Contained Crafting buildings - similar to the Elite Horses) # Animals ## 1x - ¿Animal1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Animal2? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ¿Tree1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - ¿Decoration1? ( value) ## 1x - ¿Decoration2? ( value) # Plots: ## ?x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Land Seed 1? (ready to harvest) ## ?x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Water Seed 1? (ready to harvest) # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - ¿Treasure1?s (Small - requires 10 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure2?s (Medium - requires 22 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure3?s (Large - requires 28 ¿Item2?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure4?s (Extra Large - requires 42 ¿Item2?s ea.) ## Water treasures: ### ?x - ¿Treasure1?s (Small - requires 10 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure2?s (Medium - requires 22 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure3s (Large - requires 28 ¿Item2?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure4?s (Extra Large - requires 42 ¿Item2?s ea.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Dream Points Dream Points are the new experience system for Isle of Dreams. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. __NOWYSIWYG__ How to gain Dream Points You can earn these Dream Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Isle of Dreams crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the ¿Stationary building? (stationary building) # Leveling up your ¿Crafting building? # Crafting in the ¿Self-Contained Crafting building? (Self-Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Isle of Dreams, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. __NOWYSIWYG__ Items The following items are locked to Isle of Dreams, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} __NOWYSIWYG__ ¿Beat Isle of Dreams? ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Hidden Treasure }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Farm Expansion }} __NOWYSIWYG__ See Also